


everything is connected

by creativitea



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: I tried ok, M/M, in which i make an attempt to make shit the opposite of what they are for some reason, probably kinda ooc?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: "I'm not a detective, todd!"AU where dirk is a psychic next-door who doesn't seem to know what he's doing; but has the most accurate readings.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Todd is unpacking another box (out of the few he brought, moving into this apartment) when he swears he can hear meowing from the window. He curiously goes to check, and there's a small black kitten sitting on the fire-escape, clawing at his window. Scared the tiny creature might fall, Todd lets the little guy in. But with the window open, he can also hear a guy with a british accent yell _"Sharknado! No!! Come here, you little troublemaker!"_

 

The cat already inside his apartment makes Todd feel slightly guilty. It doesn't take enough moments to react to that before there's a strange man in his window, wearing a jacket so flashy Todd kind of doesn't blame the cat for running away. **_"_** _Oh, hi!"_ The man in his window smiles like the situation isn't bizarre at all. ** _"_** _Uhm, do you think you could...?"_ he says, pointing at the cat rubbing itself against Todd's leg. 

 

Which is what it takes for Todd to wake to life and react to the situation. _"Oh! Yes of course."_ He picks the little guy up and walks over to the window to hand him over. His little claws grab onto Todd, so the strange man pouts a little at his refusal, like he's taking it a little personally. _"He either really likes you or really hates me."_ He jokes. The kitten stops rejecting him when he starts snuggling him.  

 

He looks at Todd a little curiously. **_"_** _You're new here, aren't you?"_ He then seems to notice the boxes. _"Ah, silly question I guess. Welcome to the building! I'm Dirk Gently, and you've already met Sharknado. We live a floor below you."_

_"I'm Todd."_ Todd answers, feeling like this is the weirdest possible way any neighbor has introduced themselves. 

**_"_** _I'd shake your hand, but I can't let this little guy go, he's not old enough to go outside yet; but he's a little sneak."_ Dirk says, looking down at the kitten like it's somehow supposed to feel guilty. Todd's response to that is just an awkward laugh, and looking at the cat chewing on Dirk's hand. **_"_** _A little sneak with a bite!"_ Dirk says, trying to pull his finger back from the gnawing, unsucessfully. **_"_** _Hence the name."_ (Todd's not sure that it explains a name like sharknado, but decides not to question the logic)

_"See you around, neighbor!"_ Dirk smiles at him, and Todd can see the human sun set down his fireescape again. After a few moments he just closes the windows again, as a precaution. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

He does see him around a bit, and it's always weird.

Like one time, Dirk says **_"_** _I had a feeling I would be seeing you again."_ and his tone with the word 'feeling' sounds somewhat omnious, and he is smiling; weirdly knowingly.

Todd simply ends up responding _"I mean... I am your neighbour"_ , even if he's barely seen the other people who live in this building even after a few weeks.  

And Dirk says _"I guess that makes it quite probable, yes."_ in yet again, a strange tone, like it means something else than what he's saying. 

The strangest thing, Todd realizes, is that he's somehow still not creeping him out. He's not sure if it's a personality thing (how he seems to always seem ridicilously cheerful and polite, despite his 'politeness' not really seeming to fit social norms) or if it's because he just doesn't seem like he's aware he's saying stuff that could be interpreted as strange. Todd settles on the last one somewhat doubtfully.

 

It's when he comes across a surprising ad in the paper that he connects the dots a little. It reads _" Dirk Gently; Psychic "_, with a familiar face, with the cheesy tagline _"everything is connected"_. (And he swears it's decorated with small crystal ball emojis....)

He's interrupted from reading the whole thing by tapping noises from a familiar face by the fire-escape. 

"You've grown" Todd tells Sharknado as he lets him enter his apartment through his window for the second time. The now somewhat larger kitten is marking his territory by rubbing himself against Todd's legs, purring as if Todd is actually putting any effort into petting him. He looks somewhat guiltily towards the paper, not sure if he's feeling curious or worried when he realizes what he has to do next. Either way, it has to be done. He picks the little guy up, telling him "I guess I have to take you back home, troublemaker." The teeth nibbling on his hand is not the only gnawing sensation Todd is feeling, but it's the one he prefers. 

 

 

He knows where to go, not because he's been there before, but because he recalls Dirk mentioning living directly below him. He doesn't know what to expect when he knocks, but despite the ad he just read; he doesn't expect Dirk opening his door like he expects him. For a moment, he actually thinks Dirk is talking to him when he says **_"_** _Oh! There you are!"_ _,_ butthen he tries petting Sharknado. (but pulls back his hand when the kitten is about to bite him, not very surprisingly)

It does somehow take him a moment to realize Dirk is talking to him when he says _"Come in! The kettle is on."_ But he figures the cat doesn't drink tea. (And well, frankly neither does he, but he's too curious to reject the invitation.) 


	3. "i'm not a detective, todd"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the title of this chapter was what this whole au idea started with so i needed to put it in here)

 

Dirk is shuffling tarotcards, and Todd is still not sure he actually agreed to a reading, but yet again his curiousity has gotten the best of him.   
Curiousity killed the cat, he tells himself, his eyes drifting over the kitten he brought here (which is very much alive).

_"The plan was to call him Schrödinger, actually."_   Dirk says, and Todd doesn't quite catch it the first time, so he has to repeat it. _"But he's more of a Sharknado."_ he continues, and Todd actually has to agree; as the little guy is whirling around on the floor trying to attack one of his toys.

 

 

_"....Ah! The magician! This is a time for new beginnings for you, and it could be great.. you have the power to make a difference, in our lives and in the greater world, if you simply make a point to try."_

Dirk says, like it isn't vague or omnious at all. Todd wonders if that's because he's unaware or if it's an intentional way of trying to  come across as a little less shady.

_"Janic.. I mean Farah advices me against giving out my services for free, says it doesn't pay rent nor her salary; but I felt I owed you something."_   
Dirk admits guiltily, and Todd feels like he's just been handed a secret he never agreed to keep.

In lack of any better ways to respond, Todd ends up admitting something as well. _"I'm not quite sure what it means... or what to do with it.."_ Dirk lights up like they have something in common.

_"Actually, neither do I.."_ He says like he's sharing another secret.

_"Isn't it your job to know?"_ Todd asks, doing a thing with his eyebrows.

Dirk just explains it with _"I'm pshycic. I'm not a detective, Todd."_ , and Todd is suddenly very glad he's not attempting to be a detective. Cuz that would be a series of messy endevaours. 

_"Usually it seems like completely random coincidences, until suddenly; it isn't. Everything is connected."_   
Dirk continues, like he's figured out how the universe works and isn't supposed to tell.

 

_"Farah would probably advice against telling you that as well."_ Dirk laughs into his own teacup, but with  no guilt for it whatsoever. _"I guess my defenses are lower around you."_

Todd can't figure out whether that's a compliment or not, or even if he wants it to be one.  He just drinks some of the tea instead of even figuring out a reply.

 

 

After a bit, Dirk shuffles the deck again, but makes none of the signals he did the first time to interact with Todd for it, so Todd leaves him to it. Figures out he's more likely to figure out if he likes the tea than to figure out Dirk, and the first question doesn't seem to be arriving at any conclusion anytime soon. 

When Dirk seems to have finished the second shuffle, he takes a good look at the card in his hand, and then a good look at Todd (and repeats this cycle a few times) and smiles while saying   _"I knew it!"_ quietly to himself.    
He puts down the card in his hand on the table while helping himself for more tea in the kitchen. Curiousity gets the better of Todd again, and he sneaks a peek and sees that Dirk's card is a 'knight of wands'.   
He tries convincing himself he's not curious to know what that means, probably because he already knows he won't figure out what it is Dirk knows it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the card i gave dirk; someone new is gonna have a huge impact on his life, an energetic warrior, with a hasty personality that is quick to love or hate. 
> 
> (if you know why i chose the card i did for him, i give you a hi-five from the trash i live in (ﾉ-ヮ-)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧...... )


End file.
